After Demonglass
by gabyto
Summary: This is my oppinion about what can happen in the third book. Love it or hate it. Please tell me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When I opened my eyes, I realized I was standing in front of a door of a house. The house was not very big but it was old. It was normally big house with two floors and about ten rooms. There was a backyard too. It was painted in soft yellow. It was not looked lika a house of hunters.

-This has to be Ayslin Brannik`s house. So I am in Ireland and here I will find my mother. – I said to myself, knocked the door and waited for an answer. In a minute, a tall, blonde, about 25-year-old woman opened the door and looked at me strangely – Ayslin Brannik? – I asked.

-Yeah! – she raplied – Who are you and what do you want? – she asked me.

- I am Sophia Mercer and I am looking for my mother, Grace. – I told her quickly.

- Oh, yeah. So you are to meet you. – she said friendly and shook my hand – Come in the house, please! Do you want something to drink?

- No, thanks. – I said I little bit nervously. After all, this was Ayslin Brannik, one of the most dangerous people in the world for Prodigium.

- Your mother had gone out to buy steaks for dinner. Let`s wait her in the living room. Are you sure you don`t want nothing to drink?

- Actually, I`d like a cup of coffee. – I said. Truly I have not slept well last days. Actually, I have not slept at all.

- Okay. I will make two cups of coffee and bring some cookies. – she said and we entered the living room. I sat in a comfortable armchair and Ayslin went to bring the coffee and the cookies. While I was waiting for her, I had a chance to look around the room. It was a normal living room with armchairs, coffee table and pictures on the walls. The only thing that was not normal, was that the whole house looked like that ghost houses in the horror films.

- I am back. – said the woman. She was holding a tray with two cups, sugar bowl, two spoons and two plates. One full of cookies and another full of mini sandwiches. – I thought you may be hungry. – Ayslin said and put the plate with sandwiches in front of me. It was true that I was hungry and when she sat down, I took one sandwich and ate it really fast. Then I took another one and another one, and another one. I ate half of the sandwiches in the plate.

- Thank you, Miss Brannik. – I said. – Now I feel better.

- Oh, you can call me Ayslin, Sophie. – she told me – Is there a problem if I call you Sophie?

- No, it is okay. – I replied.

- So, your mother told me a lot about you, but I want to know more. About the real you, your family and your ralationship with Archer Cross.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That last thing surprised and worried me at the same time.

-Trere is nothing between us. – I said but I sounded hollow. It was obvious that I was lying – So what do you want to know about the real me?

- I know a lot but I am interested in why your parents sent you to Hecate.

- I made a love spell on a boy during a ball.

- Oh, really? – she asked.

- Yeah, but it got out of control and then right in Hecate. – I told her.

- Okay. Now let`s talk about Archer Cross. – she said. What the hell this woman wanted from me?

- There is nothing to talk about. We met at Hecate but then he ran away whe I realized that he is an Eye. And that`s it. – oh gosh, why I can`t lie?

- Stop trying to convince me that there is nothing between you and that boy. – she said – I know everything.

- Where do you know everything from? – I asked truly surprised.

- It doesn`t matter. I just want ot hear your real version about everything what happened in Hecate. Please tell me! – why do I have to tell her? She is supposed to be my enemy but I felt need to tell her.  
>- Okay. – I said. After all she already knows everything – I fell in love with him from the beginning, but he had girlfriend. Then we started spending a lot of time together and kissed. Then I realized that he is an Eye. Then in London he saved me and then hee showed his feelings but we could not be together. Now he is in London in Thorne Abbey in a cell and I even can`t be sure taht he is alive. – when I said that last thing I started crying.<p>

- Oh, come here sweety. – Ayslin said and hugged me. I felt like my sister who I never had is hugging me, not a woman who is supposed to be my enemy – So, you really love him? – she asked.

- Yeah. He is my friend, but at the same time he makes me feel really in love and safe when he is around me. – I said in tears but then I came to myself. Just then my mother entered the room.

- Ayslin, what is that sword outside? – she asked and then she saw me – Sophie, what are you doing here so early? – she asked really surprised and added sadly – And why are you crying?

- That is Archer`s sword. – I said.

- I wll leave you two and will go to take the sword. It seems you have a lot to talk. – said Ayslin and left the room but came back and asked me if I will stay for dinner. I haven`t got anywhere to go so we decided that I will stay there until the things go right again.

- I am okay Mom. – I started – I came to find you. Actually why are you here?

- Oh Sophie, it is a long story. – she said – But tell me who told you that I am here so early?

- Cal. – I said simply.

- Great! – this reaction surprised me – So he found you. Where have you been?

- I was in Thorne Abbey but somethin terrible happened. – I said.

- Whatever happened you are safe here. – she said – But what happened?

- It is a long story but now tell me why are you here? – I asked.

- It is not important now. – she said.

- No, it is really importanat.

- Why? – she asked.

- Because I want to know. – I persevered.

- Okay! – she finally gave in – I am here bacause… - she was trying to find the perfect words – I am part of The Brannik hunters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was shocked. This couldn't be real. My mother … is Brannik? No, this is impossible.

-What do you meant when you said that you are part? – I asked still really shocked.  
>- I mean that I am part of the family. Ayslin's father is my second cousin. That mean that you are thirt cousin with Ayslin. Your grand-grand father and Ayslin's grand-grand father are brothers. – my mother said visibly calm.<p>

- So, I am Brannik and from the Prodigium at the same time?

- Yes. – my mother said this a little bit precariously – It is difficult to explain how, but you have to be your own enemy.

- I am so confused. – I said and touched my head – First I realized that I'm a demon, then Archer turned an Eye, then this fight in Thorne Abbey and now this!

- What fight sweety? – asked my mother.

- It is long story. – I tried to avoid this theme because when I thought about it my tears welled.

- It doesn't matter, you will tell me now! – my mother insisted.

- Okay. – I gave up and started the painful story. I told her everything. It was hard for me, but she is my mother and knows my every secret, exept my relationship with Archer.

- What, Mrs Casnoff is making demons? – she asked when I finished the story.

- Yes. – I said shortly.

- But me and Ayslin were communicating with the Eye and especially with Archer. He told us that he loves you so much and about your secret dates but he didn't told us nothing about fights. Actually we knew that someday there will be a fight but … we didn't expect it so soon. – she said that fast and then added – Ops, I didn't have to tell you that Archer told me about you two. – oh, I am wrong, again, she knows about me and Archer too… Wait, didn't she said that he LOVES ME SO MUCH?

- He really said that? – I asked happily.

- Yes sweety. – she said and added – He also said that you are the love of his life and that he will sacrifice his heart and life if necessary. This made me love him even more.

- Oh, that's why Ayslin knew about me and Archer. – I said but then I realized what my mother has said – Wait, you mean that you know about me and Archer and you don't mind? – I asked.

- Oh Sophie, no. I'm happy for you. You are perfect fot each other. I knew all the time. – she said – It was obvious that you were inlove with him and he always said that you are the love of his life while we were talking. It was about time. – she said and then asked me - What do you think about Cal? When he was he didn't stop talking about you. I think he loves you too.

- I don't know. – I was really confused – I love him but between me and Archer there is passion and true love. But now they may not be alive. – I said and my tears started running.

- Don't worry honey. – she said and hugged me – We will go to save your boyfriend, your fiance and your father and to destroy sisters Casnoff, but first, we'll make them to turn the new demons again in normal kids. – said my mother and a diabolical smile appeared on her face.

- But how? – I asked – They are a lot and we are only three women.

- Oh, we have secret weapon. – she said and thet foxy smile appeared on her face again.


End file.
